


Смерть

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [18]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 18: Final death (окончательная смерть)
Relationships: Moloch/Troile
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Смерть

— Они приближаются, — говорит Троиль, глядя в окно. Молох не хочет знать, что он там видит, он и лицо-то свое сейчас не рискнёт показать Бруха. У него дрожат руки, потому что его видения именно это и показывали — черт возьми, он так часто хотел ошибаться, но они всегда исполнялись — и он знает, что будет. Сам чувствует, что этот город умирает, его время вышло, к нему даже заглянул один Безумец и предупредил, но Троиль ведь не уйдёт. Он будет защищать его, своих детей, даже Баали, потому что они тоже часть бруховской "утопии". — Если ты хочешь сбежать, то имеешь полное право, — это сказано нарочно просто, но Молох чувствует, насколько тяжело Патриарху говорить подобное.

Он ведь — за бой до последнего вздоха, а Баали — за отступление, они готовы хоть перестроить город с первого камня, лишь бы остаться живыми. Их и так все ненавидят, куда ещё больше? Хаким, кажется, всё ещё не отличает последователей Нергала от других веток семьи, и Молох знает, что это ещё много раз принесет Окончательную Смерть его детям.

Троиль готов отдать свою жизнь за защиту этого города, но не готов отдавать Молоха, и от этого ему кажется, что внутри него всё умирает. Что даже Зверь утихает, и Баали кажется, что дело даже не в Кровных Узах. Он просто не может отказаться от того, с кем хочется провести вечность, как вообще можно? Если Бруха готов отдать жизнь за этот город, то Молох — за Троиля.

Поэтому он не имеет права сбежать, не может найти в себе сил. Лучше смерть вместе, чем жизнь в разлуке, даже если его собственные дети предадут его, оставят, сбегут — клан будет жить, они будут хранить знания об именах, усыплять Детей.

— Не смеши меня, — усмехается Молох, но не поворачивается к любовнику, — Разве могу я пропустить такое знатное кровопролитие? Среди вас нет магов, Троиль.

— Это моя ответственность, Мол, — он звучит почти уверенно, но даже далеко не так твёрдо, как когда Баали в первый раз предложил ему вампирскую кровь. Ох, как же он тоже не хочет расставаться, неужели Карфаген стоит этого?

— Это не так, и это не имеет значения, — обрывает его Молох. — Мы можем уйти все, найти другое место, развеяться по ветру, неважно. Не обязательно принимать Окончательную Смерть ради одного города, их будет ещё немало.

— Ты ведь предвидел это заранее, да? — после долгого молчания спрашивает Бруха, и Молох слышит, как он встаёт, подходит ближе, кладёт руки на плечи. — И всё равно остался?

— Будущее не предопределено, — шепчет Баали. — Мы можем изменить его, сделать что угодно, хоть что-нибудь.

— Прости, но сбегать не в моём духе, — и Молох почти что кожей чувствует, как Патриарх чуть виновато улыбается, и он всё ещё не понимает, как после стольких лет может делать такое выражение лица. Чувствовать такие эмоции. — Побег это поражение, а я не готов так предавать своих детей, — Молох думает о своем клане, ребенке, которому он вчера ночью передал все свои знания. Помнит, как тот смотрел на него с недоверием, и Молох только надеется, что он не будет презирать его всю оставшуюся нежизнь.

— Разве Патриархов должны волновать такие мелочи? — тихо спрашивает Баали, и Троиль смеётся за его спиной, громко, и Молоху неожиданно сильно хочется его поцеловать. Приучил ведь, так что даже теперь ему, Баали, хочется прикосновений, и от осознания этого внутри болит ещё сильнее. Поэтому он всё-таки поворачивается и целует, медленно, беря чужое лицо в ладони, и он черезчур уж хорошо видит, что Троиль улыбается.

Нежно, по-родному, и выглядит таким ужасно влюбленным, что Молоху почти что больно. Он там смотрел на него и до Кровавых Уз, когда они сидели тут же, и говорили о мире, Каине, детях. И нежизнь казалась проще за толстыми стенами города, который они построили.

— Я останусь с тобой, — говорит Баали, зарываясь руками в светлые волосы. Бруха вздыхает так, будто не может определиться, счастлив, или хочет его отговорить, и Молох смеётся — легко, спокойно, как никогда не умел, но сейчас может, потому что счастлив, даже если осталось им недолго — и снова тянется за поцелуем.

Окончательная Смерть не звучит так ужасно, если они будут вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
